Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more specifically, to a portable electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, electronic devices having user-friendly designs and high performances are launched. For example, a notebook computer gradually replaces a desktop computer and becomes the mainstream in the market. Additionally, portable electronic devices, such as a tablet computer and a smart phone, are popular in the market due to their convenient and advanced touch control interfaces and portable features.
Tablet computers are small in size and portable. A touch control screen of the tablet computer is configured as a main input unit which replaces a conventional keyboard and mouse. Furthermore, a handwriting recognizing module, a virtual keyboard or a speech recognizing module is also selectively built in the tablet computer for recognizing the information that users' input. Moreover, compared with a current notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a smart phone, a tablet computer is more attractive due to a large screen, while light in weight.